Encuentro con mi reflejo
by Mirage Sky
Summary: Uno sabe que ha tenido su encuentro especial cuando ocurre en el lugar menos indicado, en un momento inesperado y con la persona que jamás se hubiera imaginado.
1. Capítulo 1 – Una chica perdida

**Capítulo 1 – Una chica perdida**

 _Parte 1_

Si supieras que existe una casa lleno de chicas, ¿Qué pensarías?

Algunos probablemente dirán 'afortunado el que pueda estar rodeado de tantas mujeres'.

Algunas lo admirarían como el mejor ejemplo de una utopía.

En general, muchos lo verían como un lugar donde el rosa es el color que domina, donde las fiestas de té con pastel nunca faltan y la atmósfera está rebosante de risas y flores.

Pero para mí, la realidad de esto ha sido más cruel conmigo.

No hay un solo color que domine, la casa siempre ha sido pintada con diversos colores desde el momento en que papá y mamá se mudaron aquí, las risas vienen acompañados con gritos, ruido y a veces explosiones, las fiestas de té son sólo peleas para tener el derecho de comer la última rebanada de pizza o simplemente peleas con la misma comida.

Si piensas que puedes entrar a esta casa y ser recibido con una sonrisa, te sugiero que vuelvas por donde viniste; y si decides regresar, hazlo usando un equipo protector… y unos guantes de látex, no querrás que lo primero que te ocurra sea electrocutarte al tocar el timbre.

El vivir con diez hermanas puede tener muchos inconvenientes, sobre todo si eres el que está en medio de todo.

Ninguna es un ángel y admito que yo tampoco, he tenido tantos momentos egoístas como los de ellas, pero a pesar de todas las dificultades siempre he tenido el corazón para admitir que amo a mi familia, que jamás la cambiaría por nada y podía asegurar por completo que pensaban lo mismo de mí.

Siempre creí que aquello era una verdad que duraría toda nuestra vida.

* * *

 _Parte 2_

-"Lo siento, pero por el bien de la familia es mejor que te quedes fuera de la casa"

No entendía que estaba sucediendo, todo esto había sido tan repentino.

-"Pe… pero papá"

-"Nada de peros. Sabes muy bien porque estamos haciendo esto, además más vale prevenir que lamentar"

¿De verdad todo esto estaba ocurriendo?

-"Lo lamento cielo, pero esto es para proteger a tus hermanas"

Decía su madre con una mirada de tristeza mientras extendía una manta y la colocaba sobre sus hombros.

-"En unos días iremos todos a la playa y no queremos que algo malo suceda"

'¿Por qué creía que echarme de la casa evitaría que algo malo sucediese?'

Finalmente la respuesta llego a su cabeza, fue hace algunos días.

'Después de que Lynn perdiera su partido, me culpo de mala suerte y me prohibió asistir a otros más de sus juegos, pensé que esta era mi oportunidad y le di crédito a su mentira, dejé que todas mis hermanas lo creyeran y no me importo las consecuencias que pudieran ocurrir. Ahora no sólo ellas lo creen, también mis padres.'

Dándose cuenta de la verdad, comenzó a llorar.

-"¡No por favor! ¡Mamá, papá!"

Lágrimas se desbordaron de sus ojos y su voz se volvió más desesperada.

-"¡No es cierto, juro que no tengo mala suerte"

-"Pero tú lo admitiste"

-"¡Sólo fue una mentira! …'sob'… castíguenme si quieren, ¡pero no me hagan esto!"

Extendió sus manos para aferrarse al suéter de su padre, pero este sólo respondió cerrando la puerta de la casa.

El tiempo se detuvo, no pudo procesar lo que ocurrió. Había visto este tipo de casos en la televisión, de gente siendo capaz de hacer esta clase de cosas a otros, pero obviamente no lo creía porque era eso, algo que sólo ocurría en la tele.

No podía imaginarse los pensamientos ni las emociones que atravesaban sus mentes al hacer aquellas cosas.

Esto le hizo preguntarse si de verdad hay padres y madres que abandonaban a sus hijos e hijas de esta manera. Que si lo hacen por las mismas razones.

De inmediato su mente regresó a la realidad.

-"¡No me hagan esto, Por favor no lo hagan!"

Gritó a todo el pulmón, esperando que el mensaje llegara hasta sus oídos.

Pero sólo recibió silencio.

-"¡Fue mi culpa… 'hic'… Perdón, lo siento…!"

Recargo su frente sobre la puerta, esperando que esta cediera y al abrirse encontraría a sus padres con los brazos abiertos.

Pero nada ocurrió, solo su llanto era lo único que rompía el silencio.

Al alzar su mirada vio que la sala estaba a oscuras y observando a través del cristal notó que las luces del segundo piso iban apagándose de una en una.

Ya no podía más, su último gramo de fuerza había desaparecido.

La noche fue el único testigo de su doloroso alarido.

* * *

 _Parte 3_

No supo cuánto tiempo había pasado. Minutos. Horas. Ya no importaba.

Su mente era un desastre pero no tanto como su corazón.

Todo en lo que había creído, todo el amor que había atesorado sólo se convirtieron en una ilusión. Su decepción era tan grande como la de encontrar un diamante en medio del desierto y al instante este sólo se convierta en arena y cayera de sus manos.

La noche comenzaba a hacerse más fría y una simple manta no ayudaría mucho, se giró para buscar un lugar donde resguardarse y lo único que vio era la casa donde se supone debería dormir el perro.

Camino con pasos lentos hacia la pequeña estructura e hizo todo lo posible por acomodarse.

'Charles debe estar durmiendo cómodamente sobre una cama y yo aquí…'

Pensaba con tristeza e ira.

Tal vez por la resignación o el cansancio de tanto llorar, empezó a entrecerrar los ojos y cuando estuvo a punto de quedar inconsciente, lo escuchó.

Ese sonido, no había duda, eran pisadas que se acercaban lentamente a donde estaba.

'¿Quién será?'

Sus padres o alguna de sus hermanas. No importaba, una sonrisa creció en su cara creyendo que alguien por fin se había dado cuenta de lo que en realidad estaba pasando.

Dicho jubilo no duro mucho tiempo, ya que al enfocarse mejor se dio cuenta de que el sonido no provenía desde su casa, sino del lado opuesto. La calle.

El miedo se apoderó de su mente, probablemente aquel era una persona que había presenciado todo lo ocurrido y sabía muy bien que estaba ahí.

Al mirar noto una silueta parada a unos metros de donde estaba, ahora no hacía ningún movimiento y parecía consciente de que estaba siendo observado. Debido a que no había mucha luz, le era muy difícil distinguir sus características.

Repentinamente comenzó a moverse, caminando hacia su dirección.

-"¡No te acerques, aléjate de mí!"

Gritó para intimidarlo y funciono, ahora sólo se movía de manera lenta y cautelosa.

Intentó volver a gritar pero el terror impidió que su voz saliera.

No podía hacer nada; cerrando los ojos espero a que el momento llegara.

-'...'

-"¿Te encuentras bien?"

Volvió a abrir los ojos, ahora teniendo a la figura sentado en frente de la pequeña casa. Al parecer no tenía intenciones de hacerle daño, incluso pregunto si se encontraba bien.

'Por su voz, parece ser más un niño que un adulto.'

¿Pero qué niño estaría afuera tan tarde, y sobre todo por aquí?

Aquel extraño sacó lo que le parecía ser un celular de su bolsa del pantalón, lo prendió y apunto la luz hacia el mismo.

Era un muchacho joven posiblemente de su edad llevando puesto una playera polo de color naranja; pero los rasgos más prominentes eran las pecas en sus mejillas, un diente astillado y su pelo, tan blanco como la nieve.

Con total desconcierto, sólo preguntó. –"¿Quién eres tú?"

-"Soy Lincoln… Lincoln Loud" Contesto con una sonrisa. –"¿Y tú?"

Ahora apuntándole con la luz del celular.

Cabello blanco como el del chico pero más largo, con rasgos faciales más delicados en comparación a los de él, un cuerpo delgado y pequeño a juzgar por el relieve de la manta.

-"…Linka …Loud"

* * *

 **¿Qué les pareció?**

 **¿Los tome por sorpresa?**

 **Saludos lectores, espero que les haya gustado esta historia que lleva tanto tiempo en mi cabeza y que por fin la puedo presentar ante ustedes.**

 **Como verán, soy nuevo en esto de escribir historias y si mi redacción se les hace tediosa o confusa, una disculpa.**

 **Este proyecto lo inicié simplemente como un hobby, ya que ser escritor no es exactamente mi vocación. Pero al descubrir este mundo de los fanfic y de los numerosos grandes trabajos que ofrecen diversos autores me dije: 'Por qué no', y decidí aventurarme.**

 **Si están ansiosos por el siguiente capítulo debo pedirles que sean pacientes conmigo, ya que como mencioné, escribir no es mi vocación por lo que la mayor parte de mi tiempo es prioritario para mi trabajo, pero eso no significa que tengo intenciones de dejarlo hasta llegar a su conclusión.**

 **Sin más que decir, gracias.**


	2. Capítulo 2 – El visitante de medianoche

**Capítulo 2 – El visitante de medianoche**

 _Parte 1_

'Click'

Fue el único sonido que se escuchó a través de la vacía cocina, de repente la perilla comenzó a girar hasta que permitió que la puerta se abriera lentamente mientras emitía un rechinido y revelando dos pequeñas siluetas que se adentraron sigilosamente sin olvidar cerrar la puerta levemente para no alertar a los habitantes de su presencia.

Cualquiera pensaría que esto era el acto de viles ladrones, pero tal hecho no era el caso, ya que ambos vivían ahí o el menos uno de ellos exactamente.

'Jamás pensé que un día… o noche, entraría de esta manera a mi propia casa' pensaba para sí misma mientras agarraba las puntas de la manta que la cubría.

Varios pensamientos ocupaban su mente, pero el que más dominaba era sobre el chico frente a ella.

'Lincoln Loud… Así fue como se refirió a sí mismo.'

Normalmente al escuchar su apellido, uno pensaría que se trataba de alguna coincidencia, una broma o incluso una estafa; pero lo desconcertante era su apariencia. Él era casi idéntico a ella; como verse reflejada frente a un espejo y descubrir cómo se vería si hubiese nacido varón.

Linka comenzó a pensar.

'¿Un hermano gemelo perdido?… no, mamá y papá nunca dijeron nada sobre ello; y de haberlo ocultado, Lori, Leni o Luna habrían dicho algo… Sobre todo Leni.'

Una idea menos.

'¿Qué tal un familiar lejano?... Imposible, un chico que se parece mucho a mí nunca habría pasado desapercibido en nuestra familia.'

Toda clase de posibilidades pasaban por su cabeza pero cada una de ellas sólo ayudaba a acrecentar el misterio del chico.

-'Espera, una vez Lucy me conto algo sobre seres que se parecen a cada uno de nosotros… y que de encontrártelo, algo malo… iba a… pasar'

Un escalofrío recorrió todo su cuerpo, sus piernas comenzaron a temblar mientras sudor frío se acumulaba en su frente.

Pero entonces sus labios se acomodaron en una mueca y dejo escapar una leve risa.

'Ahaha… 'Algo malo'… si es así, entonces todo tiene sentido'

Se decía mientras cerraba los ojos y recordaba todo lo que había sucedido.

Forzada para ir al partido de su hermana mayor sólo para que la culpara por haber perdido, ser echada de su casa por algo tan ridículo como creer en la mala suerte. No sólo eso, también recordaba cada momento que fue injusto para ella.

Pero era extraño, se suponía que todo tendría que ocurrir después de conocer a este ser, no antes. Tal vez el que su doble fuese varón implicaba en algo.

'Y que importa. De seguro lo peor está por ocurrir' Se decía resignada. 'Probablemente esta será mi última noche.'

De repente.

'Clank'

Un ruido la exalto sorpresivamente de la misma manera que lo hace su hermana menor al aparecerse de la nada. Al dirigir su mirada vio como el chico colocaba un plato grande con sándwiches sobre la barra. Al parecer mientras ella estaba hundida en sus pensamientos, el chico no dudo ni un segundo para hacer lo que quisiera en su casa.

-"¿Te quedaste parada ahí todo este tiempo?" pregunto Lincoln con curiosidad al girarse.

Linka sólo asintió la cabeza.

-"Eres rara" dijo con una sonrisa mientras se llevaba el plato con sándwiches a la sala.

'¡NO QUIERO OIR ESO DE TÍ!'

Fue un grito que se guardó a sí misma para no despertar a nadie.

* * *

 _Parte 2_

Tras unos segundos Linka se dirigió a la sala donde vio a Lincoln acomodado sobre el sofá mientras comía un sándwich con la expresión de alguien que acaba de conocer el cielo. Era algo bastante surreal teniendo en cuenta la situación.

Lincoln al percatarse de su presencia volvió a sonreír y con su mano dio unas palmadas sobre el lugar a su lado, indicando que se sentara ahí.

Con total desconcierto, se sentó en el sofá. Momentos después Lincoln le acerco el plato ofreciendo uno de los sándwiches.

–"No es por presumir pero te puedo asegurar que me quedaron deliciosos" dijo Lincoln con una cara triunfal.

-"Pero son sándwiches, ¿cómo puedes saber si son deliciosos o no?"

-"Ugh!"

A tal respuesta, Lincoln sólo pudo fruncir el ceño y la presiono para que tomara uno.

Tras un breve silencio, Linka con todo el valor pregunto.

-"¿Quién eres tú?"

-"¿Eh, acaso no me escuchaste?... bueno, soy Lincoln Loud…"

-"¡No me refiero a tu nombre!... Tú, ¿quién o qué eres en realidad?"

Rápidamente Lincoln colocó su mano sobre la boca de Linka lo cual la sorprendió, pero en ese momento llevó uno de sus dedos a la mitad de sus labios indicando que su voz era muy alta.

Al entender el mensaje Lincoln retiró su mano y alzo su mirada mientras pensaba, luego volvió a Linka.

-"Sinceramente, no tengo ni la menor idea"

-"…."

'¿Qué quiso decir con que no tiene idea?, No se supone que estaba aquí por alguna razón.'

Nuevamente la cabeza de Linka comenzó a llenarse de interrogantes mientras el chico daba otro mordisco a su comida.

-"Más bien, no tengo una idea completamente clara de que es esta situación para ser exacto"

Volvió a dirigir su mirada a Linka.

-"Si lo piensas bien, es posible que uno de nosotros aún está en su cama, soñando que conoce a una persona con casi la misma apariencia"

-"¿Un sueño?" pregunto desconcertada.

-"Pero parece que ese no es el caso, ya que estuve intentando aparecer un pony rosado con una espada en el trasero, y nada" se dijo mientras agachaba la cabeza.

-"Esa idea es bastante… loca"

-"Tienes que aprovechar el momento"

-"Yo decía sobre el pony… entonces si no es un sueño…"

-"Quiere decir que talvez yo soy tú, pero de un mundo paralelo, como esos escenarios en las películas o comics de ciencia ficción" respondió mientras daba otro bocado.

'Mundo paralelo'

De la nada, la posible respuesta que con tanto esfuerzo intento llegar resulto ir más allá de sus expectativas, aún por obvia que pudiera parecer.

-"¡EEHHHHH!, ¡ENTONCES TÚ ERES YO… gufu!?"

Su extraordinario grito fue interrumpido cuando Lincoln tapo su boca, no con su mano, sino con el sándwich que tenía a medio comer.

-"Sigh… además de rara, escandalosa"

Se decía mientras masajeaba su sien con la otra mano.

* * *

 _Parte 3_

Tras ese grito, Lincoln quedo extrañado de que nadie apareciera para saber lo que estaba sucediendo, pero tras unos minutos solo había silencio.

'Tal vez se fueron a dormir con tapones para los oídos'

Al pensar en la causa, sólo se le pudo ocurrir una.

Con tristeza se giró hacía Linka, pero ella lo recibió con una expresión de ira mientras tragaba el pedazo de sándwich en su boca.

-"Wow, si las miradas mataran" bromeo con una pequeña sonrisa.

-"¡No te puedo creer!" dijo fúrica.

-"Ciertamente, el tema de mundos paralelos es difícil de creer"

-"¡No eso, como puedes forzar la comida en la boca de una dama así como así, además me llamaste escandalosa y rara!"

Pequeñas lágrimas comenzaron a formarse en sus ojos.

-"En mi defensa lo hice por una buena razón, y estás siendo escandalosa" dijo Lincoln que sentía como sudaba la gota gorda mientras Linka se le acercaba de manera amenazadora.

-"¡Como sea!"

Linka se alejó de él, sentándose en el extremo del sofá con los brazos cruzados y apartando su mirada de él.

Igualmente Lincoln se acomodó mientras reflexionaba sobre lo sucedido.

Tenía razón, actuar de esa manera no era natural en él; no entendía el porqué de manera repentina comenzó a ser así. Si pudiera compararse, diría que sus acciones eran como las de Lynn o Luan, hasta considero que había un poco de Lisa.

-"¿Cómo?"

'Eh' dirigiendo su mirada al origen de la voz.

-"¿Cómo puedes estar tan tranquilo, aún en una situación así?"

Lincoln se alivió al saber que Linka aún tenía interés por hablar.

Descansando todo su peso sobre el sofá, miró hacia el techo y con un leve suspiro contestó.

-"Hoy fue… una noche muy larga"

Al escuchar esas palabras y percatarse en la melancolía en sus ojos, Linka lo supo. Aquel chico, Lincoln, no estaba aquí por deseo ni por voluntad propia.

Su mirada asimilaba a alguien que había pasado por dificultades y su único anhelo era el de regresar a casa.

-"¿Cómo llegaste aquí?" pregunto la chica con curiosidad.

Lincoln cerró sus ojos y comenzó a recordar.

* * *

 **Si alguien reconoció la referencia, los invito a escribirlo en los comentarios.**


	3. Capítulo 3 – Un chico perdido

**Recomiendo escuchar esta música mientras leen.**

 **Made in Abyss OST - Pathway**

* * *

 **Capítulo 3 – Un chico perdido**

 _Parte 1_

Entre la oscuridad, una sombra caminaba con pasos lentos.

Su apariencia se veía frágil, tanto que parecía que se iba a desplomar de igual manera a un títere al que le cortaron las cuerdas.

Estiró uno de sus brazos y recargo su mano para darse soporte.

-"¿Dónde estoy?"

Las primeras palabras que salieron de su boca fueron llevadas por el viento para ser recibidas por nadie.

Estaba solo.

Con su mano acarició el objeto frente a él. La sensación que percibía le era familiar.

Aquello era una superficie robusta con muchos relieves, y el olor, una fragancia que emanaba vida.

Entonces lo supo. Un árbol.

Mientras sus ojos se acostumbraban a la oscuridad, pudo percatarse de otras figuras similares.

Árboles, árboles por todos lados que lo rodeaban.

Tal descubrimiento le hizo cuestionarse donde y porque estaba ahí, intentando indagar en sus recuerdos.

-"¡Ouch!"

Sintió como un dolor punzante recorría su cabeza, en especial en la parte de atrás.

Llevó su otra mano hacia la zona del dolor en un intento de aliviarlo.

Al parecer, evitar pensar sería una gran ayuda para evitar el dolor; pero no podía darse tal lujo, no en su situación actual.

Mordiéndose el labio, volvió a reanudar su caminar en espera de encontrar algo nuevo que le permitiera saber más.

Dicha esperanza llego antes de lo que él se hubiera imaginado.

Frente a él, pequeños rayos de luz se hicieron notar.

Se dirigió tan rápido como pudo a la fuente de tal evento y mientras más se acercaba, se percató de un patrón.

Algunas de aquellas luces se movían de un lado a otro mientras que otras lo hacían en dirección opuesta; y el tiempo que transcurría para que una nueva luz apareciera era muy variado, a veces un instante y a veces con una pausa larga.

Atravesó un arbusto y quedó conmocionado, frente a él había una serie de edificaciones alineadas perfectamente una de la otra, algunas de ellas con luces saliendo a través de las ventanas dando a entender que alguien vivía en ellas. Un extenso camino atravesaba de lado a lado perdiéndose en el horizonte, dividía el área de aquellos edificios con el pequeño bosque en el que se encontraba.

Aquel escenario comenzó a llenar los huecos en su memoria.

Podía reconocer algunas de las edificaciones, todo le era familiar.

En un instante fijó su mirada a una calle en especial. Esta estaba ubicada de manera perpendicular a la que él estaba parado.

Había otras calles similares pero en lo más profundo sabía que aquella era especial.

Sabía que de seguir a lo largo de ese camino lo llevaría al lugar donde podría sentirse seguro.

Sin una pizca de duda y olvidando la fatiga en su cuerpo, comenzó a correr.

* * *

 _Parte 2_

La felicidad lo inundaba.

Habían pasado alrededor de 30 minutos desde que comenzó a correr, pero debido al cansancio opto por caminar y aprovechó para mirar a sus alrededores.

Muchos de sus recuerdos comenzaron a regresar a su cabeza en el momento cuando veía una casa, un buzón, una esquina, etc.

Todo esto lo hacía mientras caminaba a lo largo del camino guiado por la luz de la luna que al parecer antes había sido opacada por las densas nubes. El sentimiento de estar perdido comenzaba a desvanecerse mientras se sustituía por uno de bienvenida.

Pero al mismo tiempo comenzó a percatarse de que algunas cosas eran diferentes a como él las recordaba.

Los colores, la posición, la forma.

Detalles que le hicieron creen que talvez no estaba prestando la suficiente atención últimamente.

Pero el que más le impacto fue un anuncio colocado frente a la casa de una familia que conocía.

[SE VENDE]

Es lo que decía.

-"Que raro, no sabía que los Brown estaban vendiendo su casa" se dijo con curiosidad.

Al seguir avanzando se dio cuenta que otras casas tenían el mismo tipo de anuncios.

[SE RENTA]

[SE RENTA, PRECIO A NEGOCIAR]

[SE VENDE, OFERTA 30%]

[SE VENDE, OFERTA 50%]

[CLAUSURADO]

-'¿Qué está pasando?', se preguntó.

Apresuró su paso y luego comenzó a correr.

Aquel escenario bizarro, todo lo que veía no concordaba con las últimas imágenes en su memoria.

* * *

 _Parte 3_

Transcurrieron unos minutos y entonces comenzaba a ver. Aquella casa de dos pisos en tal mal estado que era todo un milagro que aún permaneciera en pie. La cantidad de juguetes y demás esparcidos a su alrededor no mejoraban su imagen pero eso no impidió que un sentimiento de nostalgia lo invadiera mientras se acercaba.

Pero antes de llegar, escuchó una voz.

-"Lo lamento cielo, pero esto es para proteger a tus hermanas"

¿Eh?, se dijo antes de pararse en seco.

-"En unos días iremos todos a la playa y no queremos que algo malo suceda"

Esas voces le eran familiares, la primera pertenecía al de una mujer mientras que el segundo al de un hombre. Pero fueron sus palabras lo que comenzaron a llenarle con un sentimiento de incomodidad.

Se acercó lentamente mientras se agachaba para no ser visto y aprovechando, se ocultó detrás de los matorrales. Alzó su cabeza para que sus ojos lograran percibir lo que estaba sucediendo.

Frente a él dos adultos encaraban a una figura más pequeña envuelta en una manta desde la puerta.

Aquella escena le resultaba extrañamente familiar. ¿Pero por qué?

A las dos personas los podía reconocer. Eran sus padres. Sus voces, sus apariencias e incluso sus posturas, no había forma de confundirlos.

Pero era la figura pequeña lo que le causo más inquietud, sobre todo al notar aquel blanco puro que coloreaba su largo cabello que rápidamente se perdía con el blanco de la manta.

-"¡No por favor! ¡Mamá, papá!"

Aquel grito lo sorprendió. Pero en lugar de asustarlo, hizo que una pesadez llenara su pecho

-"¡No es cierto, juro que no tengo mala suerte"

'Mala Suerte'

Sólo bastaron esas dos palabras para que sus peores recuerdos, que con tanto esfuerzo trato de enterrar en el olvido, resurgieran.

Aquel evento que sólo le trajo dolor.

Aquel evento que sólo lo dejo con remordimientos.

Aquel evento que por poco lo convenció de culparse a sí mismo por todo.

Aquel evento… que casi rompió su cordura.

-"¡Sólo fue una mentira! …'sob'… castíguenme si quieren, ¡pero no me hagan esto!"

Quería apartar la vista, pero sus ojos no se movían.

Quería taparse los oídos, pero sus manos no obedecían.

Quería salir corriendo, pero le era imposible.

No importaba lo que intentara hacer, no pudo alejar su atención de aquella figura.

¿Por qué?… ¿por qué tiene que estar sucediendo esto?

¿Acaso esto era una broma?

¿Había alguien regocijándose por hacerle revivir el peor momento de su vida?

Cerró sus puños y los comenzó a apretar mientras pensaba.

'Bang'

De repente el sonido de una puerta azotándose.

-"¡No me hagan esto, Por favor no lo hagan!", aquella figura grito con todas sus fuerzas.

Lincoln sentía como su cuerpo comenzaba a volverse débil, así que se sentó recargando su espalda contra el arbusto.

-"¡Fue mi culpa… 'hic'… Perdón, lo siento…!", dijo ahora con sollozos.

Mientras escuchaba, rodeó sus piernas con los brazos y recostó su frente sobre sus rodillas. Lágrimas comenzaron a recorrer sus mejillas hasta caer al suelo.

Un doloroso alarido se dejó escuchar a través de la noche.

Pero Lincoln lloró silenciosamente para sí mismo.

* * *

 _Parte 4_

Tras un breve periodo de tiempo, Lincoln finalmente alzo su cabeza. Deslizo su mano sobre sus mejillas para secar los pocos rastros de lágrimas que aún humedecían su rostro.

Su mente todavía le costaba trabajo creer todo lo que estaba sucediendo.

No sólo tuvo que revivir uno de sus peores recuerdos, sino que también fue testigo de cómo esto se repetía para alguien más.

Poco a poco comenzaba a tener una idea de lo que estaba sucediendo. Del porque todo a su alrededor se veía diferente a pesar de ser familiar.

Pero sobre todo, pudo discernir la identidad de aquella figura mientras la veía separar su cabeza de la puerta y comenzar a alejarse lentamente de esta.

Se levantó.

Aún seguía sin saber cómo fue que llego a este lugar o él porque.

Al ver como ella se acomodaba dentro de una casita hecha específicamente para cierta mascota, se decidió.

Por primera vez desde el momento que despertó, supo exactamente lo que debía de hacer.

-"Ahora será diferente" se dijo mientras caminaba.

Aproximándose para conocer a aquella persona que lo necesitaba.

* * *

 **Saludos lectores, si han llegado a este punto y aún mantienen interés por mi historia, muchas gracias y un abrazo. También agradezco sus comentarios, ya que me ayudan en tener un mejor enfoque sobre mis ideas y de sus expectativas.**

 **Lo siguiente que quiero comentar, es algo que consideré redactar en las notas del primer capítulo pero lo sentí como un pequeño spoiler; así que para no tener malos entendidos me explico.**

 **La temática de 'No Such Luck' es simplemente un escenario que planteé para la historia, pero no es algo del cual dependa completamente.**

 **'¿No pudiste utilizar otro escenario?'**

 **-Si podía y el resultado que esperaba no hubiera cambiado mucho. Incluso pude haber ideado un escenario propio.**

 **'¿Porqué no lo hiciste?'**

 **Hasta cierto punto, estoy familiarizado con el tema tras leer otros fanfic lo cual me ayuda a generar ideas; pero al mismo tiempo surgen problemas en la trama, los cuales me va a tomar mucho esfuerzo en resolver.**

 **Así que ahí lo tienen, este no es un fanfic sobre NSL. Sino una historia que utilizó esa trama para su desarrollo.**

 **Sin más que decir, gracias.**


	4. Capítulo 4 – Estoy aquí

**Capítulo 4 – Estoy aquí**

 _Parte 1_

Linka quedo extrañada por el repentino silencio del chico. Al principio creyó que era su manera de ordenar sus pensamientos, pero tras diez minutos, comenzó a impacientarse.

-"¿Lincoln?"

Mientras se acercaba, llamo por su nombre intentando atraer su atención sin recibir respuesta.

-"Lincoln… ¡Lincoln!"

Su preocupación comenzaba a convertirse en enojo.

-"¡Lincoln no me ignores!", gritó repentinamente cerca de su oído.

-"¡Uwaaa!... ¿qué…. qué sucede?"

El súbito acto hizo que Lincoln saltara del sofá por la fuerte impresión.

-"¡Ahhhh… lo sabía, eres un descarado!"

-"¿De qué estás hablando?", preguntó Lincoln mientras se sobaba su oreja.

-"¡No finjas, te quedaste dormido aun cuando quería hablar contigo, de verdad no puedo creerte!"

Linka con sus manos hechos puño, comenzó a golpear el hombro de Lincoln.

-"¡Te estuve llamando una y otra vez, pero tú no respondías!"

Al parecer, el tiempo que pasó recordando los sucesos de hace poco fuera el suficiente para hacerle creer que él no estaba tomando con seriedad la situación.

-"No, te equivocas… sólo estaba… tratando de recordar"

-"¡Y era necesario que te tomara más de diez minutos!"

Lincoln sólo podía tratar de defenderse ante la lluvia de golpes que soltaba Linka debido a su histeria.

-"Sobre eso… yo solo…."

-"¡No quiero oír tus excusas!"

'Esto es malo, si continua a este ritmo…' pensó; de repente Linka detuvo su frenético ataque y miró fijamente a los ojos de Lincoln.

-"¿Crees que esto es gracioso?" Pequeñas lágrimas comenzaban a acumularse en sus ojos cristalinos. –"¿Crees que puedes aparecer en mi vida así como si nada… esperando una bienvenida?"

–"Linka, yo…" Lincoln extendió su mano hacia ella para consolarla, pero fue respondido con un golpe en una muestra de rechazo.

-"¡Cállate!... hic..." Sus repentinas acciones dejaron petrificado a Lincoln mientras ella continuaba. –"Tú no sabes cómo me siento…hic… por todo lo que tuve que pasar…"

-"Lo sé"

-"¡No es cierto, sí lo supieras no estarías tan tranquilo... cómo te sentirías ser forzado a ir a un partido y terminar siendo culpado de ser mala suerte… ser echado de casa por tus propios padres, sólo por creer en una ridícula superstición. Y ahora apareces tú!"

-"Linka, créeme que lo sé"

-"¡Mientes!"

Lincoln entendía que aquella rabieta era una manera de que Linka lograra desahogar sus frustraciones; pero el que sus propias palabras no pudieran llegar a ella era algo que comenzaba a irritarlo.

-"Hic… tú no sabes nada"

Eso fue todo, aquellas palabras hicieron que la paciencia de Lincoln se desplomara como un edificio siendo demolido. Enfurecido se levantó y encarando a Linka respondió. -"¡Deja de asumir cosas por tu cuenta!"

Ahora fue el turno de Linka de quedar inmutada por la intimidación de Lincoln.

-"¡Que yo no sé nada; no me vengas con eso… yo también tuve que vivir lo mismo!" Su voz comenzaba a intensificarse con cada palabra. –"Tú sólo pasaste unas horas encerrada afuera, yo tuve que dormir y comer en el pórtico durante días, además de vestir un tonto traje de ardilla por una semana sólo porque creían que eso daba buena suerte. Eso no sólo fue difícil, fue humillante"

Extendió su mano y señalando con su dedo. –"¡Desde mi punto de vista eres tú la que no sabe nada"

* * *

 _Parte 2_

Linka estaba tan atónita por el repentino cambio en la actitud de Lincoln, en su mente se repetía una y otra vez cada una de sus palabras. El de vivir la misma experiencia y algo de vestir… ¿un traje de ardilla?

Todo esto la confundía y no parecía que él estuviera mintiendo, la expresión en su rostro reflejaba genuina ira, probablemente la misma expresión que ella misma tenía justo momentos antes. Al reflexionar mejor las cosas, se pudo dar cuenta de lo injustas e ignorantes que fueron sus palabras.

El haber estado enojada, el querer liberar sus emociones no eran excusas que pudieran justificar todo lo dicho. Es verdad, había pasado por un mal episodio, pero eso no quería decir que Lincoln no tenía los suyos propios, incluso la situación en la que se presentaba podría ser uno de ellos.

El estar atrapado en un lugar que tal vez no conoce, en donde todo lo que creía saber pudiera ser una mentira y sin la manera de regresar al lugar al que debería estar. Pero aun así, le ofreció su mano cuando ella más lo necesitaba. La culpa comenzó a llenarla; pero esto lo reconsideró al ver el perfil de Lincoln que la culpaba ahora a ella de no saber nada.

No podía aceptarlo, no quería darle la razón; aun teniendo en cuenta que aquello no la llevaría a nada, se decidió por confrontarlo.

-"¡Un traje de ardilla, no me hagas reír. Trata de ir de un lado a otro llevando puesta una bolsa de basura en lugar de ropa y así sabrás lo que en verdad es humillante!"

La cara de Linka se enrojeció rápidamente sin saber si era por la ira o por la vergüenza de haber hecho tal confesión, pero Lincoln entendió perfectamente el mensaje que daba a entender y el mismo tampoco iba a dejar las cosas así.

-"Al menos sé que toda la escuela no te evitaba por apestar a vinagre y sal, y no se burlaron de ti llamándote 'el sabelotodo gurú de las chicas'"

-"Pero lo hicieron cuando publiqué un video de todos mis momentos vergonzosos en internet, sólo para tratar de disculparme con mis hermanas. Incluso el chico que me gustaba no paraba de reírse"

-"Que diferencia, como si todo un estadio te abuchee tanto sólo por hacer que el equipo contrario ganara las finales al anotar el punto ganador a su favor no fuera suficiente"

'…'

-"¿…?" Lincoln quedó extrañado por el silencio de Linka ya que esperaba una respuesta de su parte, pero nada. Al observar su rostro, notó sus mejillas infladas y como sus manos tapaban su boca, evitando liberar el aire en su interior y al mismo tiempo tratando de ocultar la mueca que se formaba.

-"Gu?!" Instantáneamente se dio cuenta de su error. Retrocedió un paso y busco alguna idea en su cabeza para cambiar las cosas pero fue demasiado tarde.

-"Ahahahahahaha… anotar el punto ganador contra tu propio equipo. ¿Es en serio?"

Ahora le tocó a Lincoln llenarse de vergüenza. ¿Cómo fue que se dejó llevar por Linka y admitir sus propios secretos?

-"¿Qué tan distraído puede ser uno para hacer tal cosa?… de verdad eres 'extra' increíble… hahahahahah… no, ya no puedo más… hahaha"

'Ya no más', Lincoln pensaba lo mismo, se suponía que el verla reír fuese algo bueno para ella como para él, pero no a este precio. Aun así, sabía cómo voltear la situación.

-"Sí, supongo. ¿Pero qué fue lo que ocurrió para que terminaras vistiendo una bolsa de basura?" preguntó con una sonrisa.

-"Gu?!" Ahora fue el turno de Linka de estremecerse. –"Ah, no. Sobre eso… fue… fue porque… ¡una apuesta!... sí, una apuesta que perdí contra Lynn"

-"Oho, una apuesta. Ya veo" Linka se sintió aliviada de pensar que Lincoln había creído su pequeña mentira y al mirarlo notó que aún mantenía su mueca inclusa aún más grande. –"Pero en realidad no será que preferías usar una bolsa a tener que apestar todo con tu ropa"

Había acertado, y si sabía entonces…

-"Tú también usaste una bolsa, ¿verdad?" Acusó a Lincoln.

-"No sé de qué estás hablando" Respondió mientras llevaba sus manos detrás de su cabeza y alejaba la mirada.

-"¡Noooo, olvídalo, olvida todooo!" Gritó Linka mientras agarraba sus hombros y lo agitaba.

-"Hahahaha" rio Lincoln.

Linka al percatarse, intento reprimirlo y notó que su sonrisa ya no era una de burla como la de antes, sino una cálida. Al ver tal imagen no pudo evitar reír con él, como si lo que pasó no hubiese sucedido.

-"Por fin comenzaste a sonreír" Dijo Lincoln mientras regresaba a su posición original sobre el sillón. Tomó el plato con los sándwiches que quedaban y lo presentó ante Linka. –"¿Aún quieres continuar con nuestra charla?"

-"Claro que sí" Respondió Linka con una gran sonrisa, agarrando un sándwich con gusto y aprovechando para sentarse rápidamente al lado de Lincoln.

* * *

 _Parte 3_

Había pasado casi una hora desde su pequeña confrontación, el tiempo suficiente para que Linka aprendiera bastante sobre su contraparte masculina; así como también le permitía a Lincoln saber más sobre ella.

Lo primero que surgió fue sobre sus familias quedando sorprendida de que Lincoln también compartía techo con diez hermanas, y que no eran muy diferentes de cada una que ella conocía perfectamente desde que nació. Pero también sentía una ligera decepción de que no fueran diez hermanos varones y así saber cómo era tal experiencia.

Los dos compartían los mismos momentos que vivieron al lado de ellas. Algunas con situaciones exactamente similares mientras que otras con resultados opuestos que concluyeron para bien o para mal. Pero al conversar más sobre ellos mismos y sus gustos, fue lo que avivo el interés por el otro.

-"¡Entonces a ti también te gusta Ace Savvy!" Exclamó Lincoln sorpresivamente por tal declaración.

-"…si" Contestó Linka con una voz casi inaudible.

Tal cosa lo tomo completamente por sorpresa. Siempre creyó que todo lo relacionado con los comics eran cosa de niños; y no por basarse en un estereotipo, si no que llego a tal conclusión tras sus numerosas visitas a la tienda de comics y notar que el número de niñas en el lugar era casi cero.

Linka no pudo haber sido diferente a ese caso, pero la razón de que ella comenzara a leerlos fue debido a que el chico que le gustaba era un gran fanático de Ace, y para tratar de llamar su atención hizo todo lo posible para saber todo sobre dicho personaje y tratar de acercarse a él teniendo un tema de conversación.

Sin saberlo, su interés por el héroe fue incrementando hasta el punto en que casi había olvidado la razón de porque lo estaba haciendo en primer lugar. Incluso después del incidente de su video vergonzoso y ser burla de aquel patán, su interés por las aventuras de Ace Savvy no desapareció.

Esto era algo que llenaba a Lincoln de júbilo, a pesar de no compartir su gusto por los videojuegos. En su lugar, su preferencia se inclinó más hacia la música al practicar el violín.

-"Me da envidia que puedas hacer algo en lo que nuestras hermanas no lo traten como algo inútil"

-"Sí, pero no soy tan buena. De no ser por mi pánico escénico, Luna me habría forzado a acompañarla a casi todos sus conciertos. Y te aseguro que ninguno habría terminado bien" Dijo Linka dejando salir un suspiro.

-"Y me dejarías escucharte tocar una melodía"

-"¡Ni loca!" Respondió inmediatamente rechazando su petición. Lincoln sólo pudo dejar una débil risa antes de agachar la cabeza.

Linka miró de reojo en su dirección. Aquello fue una mentira; en su momento no hubo otra cosa que la hiciera más feliz al escuchar esas palabras. Al pensar en tocar frente él la hacía llenarse de nervios, sabía que cometería errores durante su presentación; pero si Lincoln le aplaudía al final, entonces valdría la pena.

'Lo mantendré como una sorpresa' pensó mientras sonreía para sí misma.

Sin saberlo comenzó a encariñarse rápidamente de Lincoln. El tiempo pasaba mientras compartían cada una de sus historias, sin embargo para Linka, había una en especial que quería escuchar de él.

-"Dime Lincoln" Dijo en una voz débil mientras jugaba con sus dedos –"Lo que dijiste… de haber vivido lo mismo que yo… sobre dormir en el pórtico o haber vestido un traje de ardilla. ¿Qué fue todo eso?"

Instantáneamente la sonrisa de Lincoln se borró, sustituyéndose por una de incredulidad.

-"No, discúlpame. Sé que te pido algo muy difícil para ti. Pero… es sólo que… yo, yo… "

-"…Quieres saber lo que sucederá a partir de ahora" Dijo mientras forzaba una sonrisa en su cara.

Linka sólo asintió la cabeza avergonzada.

Esto no le sorprendió bastante, ya que si sus papeles estuvieran invertidos, habría hecho lo mismo. El tener la oportunidad de saber lo que sucedería en el futuro era algo que no todos pasarían por alto, ni siquiera él en esta situación.

'Fuuuuuu' dejó escapar un largo suspiro. Dirigió su mirada hacia Linka y comenzó a hablar de su experiencia; de cómo empezó todo. El haber tomado provecho de las supersticiones de su hermana para engañar a su familia y conseguir la paz y tranquilidad que siempre había querido; sin saber que aquella mentira se convertiría en su peor error al salirse de control.

El darse cuenta que cada una de sus hermanas daba prioridad a ellas mismas antes que cualquiera, y que sus padres, en un acto de supuesto amor ante tal situación, preferían sacrificar a uno para salvar al resto. Un vivo ejemplo del dilema del tranvía.

Y así termino pasando sus días durmiendo en la intemperie, comiendo lo que recibía sobre las escaleras y admirando la vista panorámica de una familia feliz a través de la ventana.

Durante todo ese tiempo, Lincoln sabía muy bien que ninguna lo odiaba, que lo que hacían no era por rencor o alguna venganza. Simplemente fue víctima de sus propias circunstancias que jugaron en su contra; y si ese era el caso, pensaría en una forma de corregir el asunto.

-"Entonces, usaste ese traje para que nadie se diera cuenta de que estabas en el partido de Lynn… y que al ganar convencerías a todos de que fue sólo una mentira" dijo Linka con una voz monótona.

-"Si, pero en su lugar terminaron creyendo que el traje convertía la 'mala suerte' en 'buena suerte' y tuve que pasar varios días usándolo; sólo para poder regresar a vivir una vida (semi)decente. Luego revelaron que sabían la verdad desde el principio, que todo sólo fue una lección para no volverle a mentir a mis hermanas y aprovecharme de ello… FIN"

-"…...Ya veo" Fue lo único que menciono antes de quedarse en silencio.

Lincoln reflexionó sobre si había estado bien en haberle contado su historia. Sinceramente no creía que hubiese algún punto en hacerlo. Cierto, podía cambiar el resultado, pero aun así sus razones para no contarle eran suficientemente justificables por un simple motivo.

-"… ¿Por qué preparaste pies rellenos de vinagre y sal? Cualquiera puede decir que esa era la peor idea del siglo" Pregunto Linka, recordando la historia de Lincoln al terminar cubierto por los mismos pies que él había preparado para un evento de su escuela tras el fiasco de dar consejos de su propia experiencia sobre chicas a cada estudiante que tuviese problemas con ellas.

-"Ah, sobre eso; al principio los planeaba hacer de chocolate. Pero mis hermanas de alguna manera encontraron mis suministros y… bueno, sabes que el chocolate es la mayor debilidad de nuestra familia, haha."

Rio mientras intentaba hacer de aquel incidente una historia divertida, pero Linka no lo tomo de la misma manera al mantener fija su mirada hacia el suelo.

-"¿Linka?"

-"… Creí que sería diferente" Lincoln quedó confundido por aquellas palabras que salieron de su boca sin saber su significado.

De repente, Linka se giró hacia él lentamente y dijo. -"Lincoln, ¿crees que estamos destinados a vivir esta vida?"

Lincoln quedo en silencio por tal pregunta, intentando discernir su significado.

-"Me refiero a que si siempre tendremos que cargar con el egoísmo de otros y ser castigados por ser egoístas. O terminar siendo la sombra de las demás."

-"No Linka, te equivocas."

-"¿En qué? Siempre creí que todos los problemas que ocurrían eran por culpa de ellas, pero luego me di cuenta de que soy yo la que era diferente, ¿pero por qué? Por no tener algo especial que me asegure un futuro o simplemente por ser la única que está en medio de todo, no lo sé." Linka fuertemente apretó sus puños que descansaban sobre sus rodillas, tratando de resistir algo dentro de ella.

–"En ocasiones me pregunté si habría cambiado algo si hubiese tenido diez hermanos en su lugar… o sí yo…" miró fijamente a Lincoln –"… hubiese nacido como un niño. Pero ahora que te conozco, sé que pensar en todo eso ya no importa." Dejando relajar su cuerpo, hizo todo lo posible por forzar una pequeña sonrisa –"Parece que desde el principio siempre hemos estado por nuestra cuenta."

-"Eso no es cierto"

Inmediatamente el chico se abalanzó hacia ella para rodearla con sus brazos en un abrazo a pesar del desconcierto de Linka.

-"Es verdad que pasamos por varios malos momentos, pero eso no justifica nada. Todo el mundo ha pasado por lo mismo, y la única manera en que hacemos la diferencia es como superamos todo eso; no busques culpables, ni mucho menos te culpes a ti misma…... Además, no estamos solos; piénsalo bien y te darás cuenta de todos aquellos que te rodean. Tu familia está aquí. Tus amigos y seres queridos están aquí… Yo estoy aquí."

Sin saber cuál era la reacción de Linka ante sus palabras, aumento la fuerza en su abrazo y continúo.

-"Linka, de ahora en adelante estaré a tu lado. Si la gente te llegara a culpar de algo, entonces yo te defenderé. Si te dicen que estás mal, les demostraré lo contario. Si cometes un error, te ayudaré a solucionarlo. Si te sientes triste, lloraré contigo. Si quieres hacer algo, lo haremos juntos. No importa lo que pase, ya sea en las buenas o en la malas, jamás te dejare sola… porque estoy aquí."

La chica no sabía si la calidez que sentía era a causa por el abrazo entre ambos o por las palabras que le dedicó Lincoln las cuales dejaron una fuerte impresión en ella. No era la primera vez que alguien le prometía estar a su lado; a pesar de darse cuenta más tarde que aquello sólo eran palabras vacías.

¿Pero por qué sentía que las de Lincoln eran diferentes?

La respuesta era sencilla.

Porque el mayor anhelo del chico posiblemente era el mismo que ella más necesitaba. Un hermano.

Y no un hermano en el sentido literal de la palabra. No uno con el que compartiera un lazo de sangre, sino de confianza.

Un hermano con el que siempre pudiera contar, un hermano que la felicitaría por cualquier logro sin importar por más grande o pequeño que fuese, un hermano que se enoje con ella por algo malo que hiciera y que le enseñara porque estaba mal, un hermano que la entendiera con cada palabra y que la acompañaría sin importar a donde fueran.

Sí ese era el caso, sí el sentía lo mismo que ella entonces…

¿Podría aceptar a Lincoln?

¿Podría creer en sus palabras?

¿Podría confiarle en él la poca esperanza que le quedaba?

Aquellas preguntas y más no necesitaban respuesta.

Levantó sus brazos y colocándolos alrededor de Lincoln, se aferró a él con fuerza.

-"¿Lo prometes… prometes que siempre estarás a mi lado?"

-"Lo prometo"

* * *

 **¡Sigo vivo! (Por el momento -.-)**

 **Saludos lectores, antes que nada una disculpa por no haber subido otro capítulo después de tanto tiempo. Pero mi trabajo me ha traído como loco, hasta el punto en que no se si sería capaz de celebrar navidad.**

 **En fin, debo decir que este fue un capítulo muy difícil de redactar ya que mis ideas originales lo hacían parecer una montaña rusa de emociones y, bueno, no quería abrumarlos así que tuve que improvisar. Pero ahora a continuación tengo que afrontar lo verdaderamente difícil.**

 **Se que después de este capítulo o incluso antes, muchos consideran esta historia como algo predecible y nada original; y estoy bien con eso, ya que desde el principio pensé lo mismo. Pero eso no me quitó las ganas de escribir una historia que enfoque la relación entre Lincoln y Linka.**

 **Si algunos piensan de la misma manera, entonces me esforzaré aún más en continuar esta historia; y si no, pues los dejaré a su consideración de seguir leyendo.**

 **Sin más que decir, gracias.**


	5. Intermedio

**Intermedio – La melancolía de un joven viajero**

Dentro de la residencia Loud reinaba completamente el silencio, todos los habitantes en su interior se hallaban profundamente dormidos. A excepción de uno.

En la sala de aquella casa, se hallaba un muchacho quien al parecer no aceptaba someterse ante el poder de Morfeo y caer en el mundo de los sueños como el resto de los demás.

Sus ojos no mostraban signos de querer cerrarse aún, en su lugar estaban completamente enfocados hacia abajo, observando a una chica que dormía tranquilamente con su cabeza encima de su regazo mientras su boca imitaba la sonrisa de un bebé al reír.

Dicha escena lo conmovió tanto que empezó a acariciar su cabello con su mano. Tal acción resulto en que su sonrisa se hiciera aún más grande mientras movía su cuerpo para acurrucarse.

No había duda de que estaba teniendo un sueño maravilloso.

Pero a diferencia de ella, el chico no se encontraba del mismo humor.

Su sonrisa se iba desvaneciendo poco a poco mientras más la miraba.

-"Siempre estaré a tu lado, huh" Se dijo en voz baja.

Tras mencionar estas palabras, un pequeño sentimiento de arrepentimiento comenzó a surgir dentro de su pecho, y no era a causa de la vergüenza de decir tales palabras que normalmente oirías en una película romántica, donde el protagonista le declara su amor verdadero a su persona destinada. Obviamente él no lo hizo con ese significado.

¿Entonces se sentía mal porque todo lo que dijo fue una mentira hacia la chica para tranquilizarla?

Y no, eso no era cierto. Al menos no del todo.

Aquellas promesas que salieron de su boca provenían desde lo más honesto de su alma. En el primer momento supo que eso era lo que más deseaba; tanto para Linka como para él.

Pero 'Siempre' es demasiado tiempo y era algo que el destino no le permitiría darse el lujo.

Lincoln Loud podría parecer un niño de once años que encontrarías en cualquier lugar, sin embargo, él era un completo extraño en aquel mundo al cual no pertenecía, y que probablemente no debería.

Sabía que aquello que lo trajo aquí, eventualmente lo forzaría a ir de regreso en el momento menos esperado. Y aun así, tuvo el descaro de presentarse ante ella y hacer todas esas promesas.

La vergüenza lo invadió al saber muy bien que desde el primer momento, él ya le había fallado.

'Perdóname Linka, perdona a este tonto que se hizo pasar por un héroe'

No importaba las excusas ni cuánto hiciera por ella, eso no lo absolvería de nada.

Al menos, eso es lo que Linka tendría que decidir.

Hasta entonces el continuará adelante en este camino que eligió recorrer. Creyendo que la decisión que tomó siempre será la correcta.

Dirigió su mirada hacia el frente, mirando el reloj de la videograbadora que marcaba las 3:49 a.m.

Saco su celular del pantalón y al prenderlo mostraba las 2:10 p.m.

Pero lo que más llamo su atención fue que los números que indicaba el segundero se intercalaban entre 0 y 1.

0, 1, 0, 1, 0, 1, 0, 1, 0, 1, 0, 1, 0, 1, 0, 1, 0, 1, 0, 1, 0, 1, 0, 1, 0, 1, 0, 1, 0, 1, 0, 1, 0, 1, 0, 1, 0, 1, 0, 1

Aquello no paraba de repetirse.

Apago el celular y lo colocó sobre la mesita a su lado, se reclino sobre el sillón mientras reflexionaba de lo que sucedería de ahora en adelante.

Preguntándose cuál sería su plan para el momento en que los primeros rayos del sol lo iluminaran.


	6. Capítulo 5 - Terror doble

**Capítulo 5 – Terror doble**

 _Parte 1_

Lori se hallaba de muy buen humor, la sonrisa en su cara se extendía de lado a lado mientras tarareaba una canción para sí misma.

Su día había sido perfecto en todo sentido. Iniciando con su padre preparando para el desayuno su platillo favorito, en la escuela quedó atónita al saber que sus notas en los exámenes fueron de las más altas en toda su clase, recibiendo una ronda de aplausos por parte de sus compañeros; pero lo que más disfruto fue la expresión de derrota por parte de su rival, Carol Pingrey.

-"Ojala hubiera podido tomar una foto." Se dijo.

Más tarde logró salir victoriosa en su torneo de golf, obteniendo no solamente un enorme trofeo de primer lugar, sino también el reconocimiento por parte del local al romper el record de victoria con el menor número de golpes, y con él una membresía VIP por un año.

Pero lo que más la lleno de júbilo, fue el enterarse de que su amado novio preparaba una gran sorpresa para ella; creyendo que talvez sus constantes visitas a la tienda de joyería tuviera algo que ver con eso.

Lori sentía que el dios de la fortuna comenzaba a ver por su lado, aunque sintiéndose más realista asumió que la cuestión de la suerte que involucraba a su hermanita era la responsable de todo. Le pesaba en el alma al recordar como sus padres acordaron en echarla de la casa para no ser plagados de mala suerte. Pero al ver como los resultados se hacían notar, le hizo creer que todos sus actos eran bien justificados.

'Sé que esto es difícil para ella, pero estoy segura de que lo superara, es decir, lo que literalmente más la hace sentirse feliz es ver a su familia feliz.' Pensó apostando su vida con aquellas palabras.

Dirigiéndose hacia el pórtico, notó la ausencia de Linka.

Esto no le hubiera extrañado. Pero teniendo en cuenta que la noche ya empezaba a colorear el cielo, sólo pudo pensar en dos posibilidades sobre su paradero; y al abrir la puerta pudo confirmar sus sospechas.

Su pequeña hermana se hallaba sentada sobre el sillón mirando fijamente la televisión, tanto así que al parecer no se había percatado de su presencia.

Caminando lentamente y con un tono estricto dijo. –"¿Linka, qué haces aquí?, sabes muy bien que no tienes permitido estar dentro de la casa."

-"…"

Pero contrario a sus expectativas, Linka mantuvo su mirada al televisor sin mover un solo musculo.

Creyendo que estaba siendo ignorada a propósito, Lori aumentó el tono de su voz. –"¡Linka, sal de la casa en este momento o llamaré a mamá y papá¡"

Sostuvo su celular en una de sus manos para hacer más efectiva su amenaza.

-"…"

Pero nada. Ni una reacción.

-"¡Si quieres jugar de esa manera, bien por mí!" Fúrica, tomó sus cosas y prosiguió a subir las escaleras. –"Voy a mi cuarto a dejar todo esto. Si bajo y aún estás ahí sentada, entonces literalmente prepárate para salir por esa puerta como un... pretzel… humano..."

Lori tardó en terminar su oración ya que al girar su cabeza hacia el frente, su mente empezó a enfocarse en aquello que se encontraba en el segundo piso.

Parado frente a ella se encontraba un niño que la miraba fijamente, o al menos eso parecía, ya que al estar contra la luz hacía que una oscura sombra ocultara sus ojos. En cambio, lo que alcanzaba a distinguir era que llevaba puesto una playera polo de color naranja y jeans azules; su pelo de un color blanco tan puro que contrastaba con las sombras que producían sus mechones.

A primera vista creería que su hermana había invitado un amigo a pasar el rato, pero aquella macabra sonrisa que se dibujaba en su rostro no le hizo considerar tal idea.

El terror comenzó a invadirla de sólo saber que se encontraba frente a frente con un niño capaz de hacer semejante expresión. Sentía una urgencia de darse la vuelta y salir corriendo, pero su responsabilidad como la mayor la obligó a quedarse y confrontarlo.

-"¿Tú quién eres?" Pero al igual que Linka el chico se mantuvo en silencio, estático, manteniendo aquella lúgubre sonrisa en su cara mientras la miraba.

-"¿Conoces a este niño?" Preguntó mientras lentamente se giraba en dirección hacia su pequeña hermana. Pero en ese momento un escalofrío recorrió toda su espalda.

La razón era que notó que el televisor se encontraba apagado, pero lo que en verdad helaba su sangre era el hecho de descubrir que la mirada de Linka no se enfocaba en el aparato, sino más bien el reflejo de los dos sobre la pantalla.

-"¿Li-Linka?... ¡Linka responde…!"

Repentinamente sintió un fuerte empujón que le hizo perder el equilibrio y caer rodando hasta el suelo.

-"¡Gahaa!" El impacto de la caída no fue suficiente para dejarla inconsciente, pero sentía que el dolor por todo su cuerpo sería capaz de noquearla en cualquier momento.

No era necesario preguntarse lo que había sucedido porque era bastante obvio. Había cometido el grave error de darle la espalda a aquel monstruo, y ahora estaba pagando las consecuencias.

Adolorida, giró su cabeza de un lado a otro. Notando que su celular no había caído muy lejos de ella extendió su mano lentamente para alcanzarlo, pero la diferencia de distancia entre la punta de sus dedos y el aparato era considerable debido a su posición.

-"Linka… Linka por favor, ayúdame." Con pequeñas lágrimas cayendo de sus ojos, recurrió con la otra persona que se encontraba en la casa, y que por alguna extraña razón parecía negarse a darle la urgente atención que necesitaba. -"Linka… sob, por favor."

'Creak'

La joven que durante todo este tiempo se había mantenido inmóvil se levantó y lentamente se dirigió hacia su lastimada hermana.

-"Linka, gracias al cielo ¡ugh!... rápido, toma mi teléfono y llama a la policía…"

El tren de pensamientos de Lori se detuvo inmediatamente. Por fin había recordado que la situación en la que se encontraba no era normal.

En su mente rogó una, otra y otra vez que nada de esto realmente no estaba sucediendo mientras Linka, ahora parada frente a ella, la veía con la misma sonrisa en la cara que la del chico. Su expresión la hacía creer que su deplorable estado le era entretenido.

'Tap'

'Tap'

'Tap'

Lentamente, el chico que durante todo este tiempo se había mantenido en silencio, comenzó a bajar las escaleras. Su sonrisa macabra aún no se había desvanecido y su cuerpo tambaleaba de un lado a otro por cada paso que daba.

Llegando al final, se colocó a lado de Linka y juntos miraban fijamente a la chica en el suelo.

Lori en ese momento pudo percatarse de las similitudes en sus rostros. Aquel chico y Linka eran casi idénticos, como dos hermanos gemelos.

-"Ha…hahaha…¡Ahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahah!"

La risa descontrolada de Linka fue lo primero en romper el silencio.

No podía creerlo, no podía aceptar que su hermanita a quien cargo desde bebé, pudiera actuar de semejante manera.

Seguidamente, el misterioso chico también la acompañó en su regocijo.

La mente de Lori ya no podía más, y en un intento de protegerse cerró sus ojos y movió sus adoloridos brazos y piernas hasta alcanzar la posición fetal. Sus manos tapaban sus oídos, mientras de su boca tarareaba aquella canción que desde hace mucho tiempo la protegió de niña, pero poco a poco estaba quedando en el olvido; todo en un esfuerzo de no llorar y darles el lujo de su debilidad a los dos niños.

Pero aquella idea quedaba muy lejos de la realidad al recordarse una y otra vez su situación.

Su cuerpo se hallaba muy lastimado a causa de haber caído de las escaleras y no podía escapar.

Toda la familia no estaba, así que no debería de esperar ayuda de ellos.

Su preciado celular había sido pateado algún lugar lejos.

Pero lo que peor le dolía era el darse cuenta de que su hermanita la había traicionado, y probablemente todo fue por influencia de aquel chico.

Por primera vez en su vida, Lori entendió perfectamente el verdadero sentimiento de la soledad. Al principio creía que aquello era algo frío, cruel y desesperante. Pero cuando este se forzaba sobre ti por otros, entonces esas palabras quedaban cortas.

-"Ahora lo entiendes, ¿Verdad?... lo realmente doloroso que esto puede ser."

Como sabiendo lo que estaba pensando, el misterioso chico comenzó a hablar.

-"Pero no te preocupes, te aseguro que todo terminará en un momento."

Sin saber el significado de aquellas palabras, abrió un poco sus ojos.

Frente a ella, el chico ahora sostenía en sus manos uno de los bates de Lynn. No había duda de lo que planeaba hacer con él.

-"No… por favor." Rogo entre sollozos.

-"Oh Lori, tranquila, no voy a lastimarte." Dijo con una voz tranquila. –"Ella lo hará."

Extendiendo su brazo, entrego el bate a Linka quien no dudo un segundo en recibirlo. Sujetándolo fuertemente con ambas manos, se dispuso a alzarlo. Su sonrisa se hacía más grande, claramente estaba disfrutando cada momento a través de sus ojos.

-"…Linka, ¿por qué… haces esto?"

-"Porque Lori es una mala persona." Respondió la joven. –"¿Verdad, Lincoln?"

-"Si Linka, Lori es una mala persona que es capaz de echar a la calle incluso a su propia hermana."

Como un verdugo sentenciando a un criminal, Linka mantuvo el bate en su punto más alto, esperando el momento de ejecutar su propia justicia.

'No.'

-"¿Y sabes lo que se le hace a las personas que son malas?"

'No,no,no.'

En un movimiento rápido, el bate descendió hacia ella.

-"…Se les castiga."

* * *

 _Parte 2_

-"¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Gritando a todo pulmón, Lori abrió sus ojos. Lagrimas descendían por sus mejillas mientras sudor frío empapaba todo su cuerpo.

Su cabeza giraba de un lado a otro tratando de entender donde se encontraba, mientras sus manos aun sujetaban fuertemente las cobijas que la cubrían.

Sabiendo que se encontraba a salvo, comenzó a relajar su respiración y con esfuerzo levantó su cuerpo para sentarse. Al mirar de lado, vio la figura de su compañera de cuarto durmiendo con toda la tranquilidad del mundo; dándole envidia la pacífica expresión en su cara.

Pero a diferencia de ella, Lori no requería de un espejo para saber qué en ese momento tenía una horrible expresión pintada en su rostro.

No es necesario decir que experimentar una pesadilla es algo de lo más normal, ya que es una manera de visualizar nuestros miedos y ansiedades; y ella lo sabía. Podía recordar momentos desde ser perseguida por payasos aterradores, hasta llegar tarde a un examen y estar frente a toda su clase en ropa interior. Pero ser amedrentada con violencia por una de sus hermanas, superaba con creces a las anteriores mencionadas.

Como una familia grande, los conflictos son algo que no se podía evitar fácilmente entre ellas. Pero que alguna recurriera a tales actos le era inimaginable; al menos eso sería verdad fuera de su cabeza.

Sin más extendió su brazo para tomar su celular que se hallaba sobre la mesa de noche.

Al prenderlo se fijó que el reloj marcaba exactamente las siete de la mañana. Aún era temprano para un sábado.

Preguntándose si debía levantarse o seguir durmiendo, se llevó ambas manos a su rostro y comenzó a reflexionar en lo sucedido.

-"¡Oh no, Linka!"

En ese momento se dio cuenta de que no todo había sido un sueño, recordando que anoche habían echado a su hermanita; y que probablemente aún estaba durmiendo en la intemperie.

Rápidamente salto de la cama, su celular cayendo al suelo en el acto mientras salía corriendo de su cuarto.

Bajando las escaleras de manera estrepitosa llegó al primer piso, y cuando estuvo a punto de abrir la puerta…

'Suuu, suuu'

Leves respiraciones alcanzaron sus oídos, deteniéndola en seco.

Girando su cabeza al origen del sonido, se percató que Linka se encontraba durmiendo sobre el sofá cubriéndose con una manta. Tal vista hizo que Lori exhalara fuertemente de alivio.

Al parecer en algún momento de la noche, ella logró escabullirse dentro de la casa; pero eso ya no le importaba. El saber que Linka se encontraba a salvo le había quitado un enorme peso sobre sus hombros.

Lentamente se acercó a ella, no podía esperar para tomarla entre sus brazos y disculparse una y otra vez por la semejante barbaridad que había cometido.

Cuando su mano estuvo a punto de posarse sobre la frente de Linka, se detuvo. Sabía que era cruel despertarla en su momento de paz tras todo lo ocurrido, pero el verdadero motivo de su acción era el miedo que sentía. Miedo de que Linka al despertar, la miraría con los mismo ojos que en los de su sueño; ojos que no mostraban empatía por ella, sólo odio y rencor.

'Pero aun así, yo… le diré que lo siento. Y si no me perdona… haré todo lo posible, por demostrarle que la amo.'

Con seguridad en sí misma, decidió por confrontar su pesadilla. Pero entonces…

-"No haría eso si fuera tú."

Una voz se hizo notar a través del silencio.

Levantando la mirada, vio que en la entrada de la cocina se hallaba parado un chico peliblanco vistiendo una playera polo de color naranja y jeans azules. Pero era su rostro lo que la dejo perpleja.

Intercalando miradas entre él y Linka, se dio cuenta del imposible parecido entre ambos.

'No es posible.' Pensó la rubia. '¿Aún estoy soñando?'

-"¿Qué sucede Lori?, no me digas que ya olvidaste el rostro de tu hermano menor." Dijo el muchacho en un tono que parecía estarse burlando.

Los dos se mantuvieron parados, mirándose fijamente durante unos segundos.

-"Ah"

-"¿Ah?"

-"¡Ahahahaha!" Rio Lori antes de caer desmayada al suelo.

A tal reacción, Lincoln sólo pudo llevarse una mano a la cabeza y suspirar.

-"Cielos, sólo quería evitar que la despertara. Pero si me dices que tendré que lidiar con la misma reacción once veces más, entonces yo… ¡ugh!"

Sintiéndose incomodado por su propia predicción, miró de reojo a su 'hermana' inconsciente en el piso. No podía dejarla de esa manera.

Con todo su esfuerzo no sólo tuvo que levantarla e intentar acomodarla en el sillón, sino que también tuvo que lidiar con una histérica Linka, quien convenientemente despertó poco después sólo para malentender la situación.

El día del peliblanco apenas estaba comenzando.

* * *

 **Tengan cuidado, porque es posible que sus pesadillas sean reales.**

 **Saludos lectores, en esta ocasión les traigo un capítulo que había estado ideando desde noviembre para celebrar las fechas; pero terminé retrasándolo. Moraleja, administra tus tiempos.**

 **En fin, la idea ya estaba en mi cabeza así que decidí presentarla ante ustedes.**

 **Sin más que decir, gracias.**


	7. Capítulo 6 – Diferencias en el reflejo

**Capítulo 6 – Diferencias en el reflejo (Parte 1)**

 _Parte 1_

Son pocos los que normalmente comienzan su día temprano durante un sábado, incluyendo a una cierta familia compuesta de trece miembros.

Pero aquel día resulto ser especial.

Después de que los rayos del sol comenzaran a iluminar el escenario, un apetitoso aroma invadía la residencia Loud.

-"Lincoln, dime que ya están listos." Rogaba una chica evitando que gotas de saliva cayeran de su boca.

-"En un momento, ten paciencia." Contesto un joven peliblanco usando delantal.

Con un movimiento rápido de su espátula, apilo los panqueques que se encontraban calentándose sobre el sartén en un plato; y como un cocinero profesional presento el platillo frente a la chica. Sobre la mesa había un mantel, cubiertos a la mano, servilleta y tarros con mermelada y chocolate para untar.

-"También jugo de naranja como pediste."

Colocando el vaso con jugo frente a ella, todo estaba listo.

-"Gracias Lincoln." Agradeciéndole con un corto abrazo, Linka se sentó frente a la mesa y comenzó a comer.

Preguntándose cuando fue la última vez que le agradecieron afectuosamente por preparar el desayuno, Lincoln resumió su trabajo. Agarrando una bandeja con otros platillos, se dirigió a las otras dos personas del lado opuesto de la mesa y entrego la comida.

-"Señor Loud, para usted preparé un plato de huevos con tocino y una taza de café negro. Espero que sea de su agrado."

-"…Si, gracias." Respondió el adulto.

-"Y señora Loud, para usted una ensalada de frutas con granola y crema, y una taza de té. Que lo disfrute."

-"…Gracias cariño."

Habiendo terminado su labor procedió a dejar la bandeja, pero al girarse vio como la peliblanca comía trozos de su propio plato.

-"¡Linka no te comas mi desayuno, si quieres más sólo dilo!"

-"Pero saben mejor si los robo de tu plato."

Mientas ambos discutían, Lynn sr. y Rita sólo podían observar atónitos.

En sus ojos aquello hubiese sido una hermosa escena de un responsable hermano mayor peleándose con su pequeña hermana consentida.

Pero en sus mentes sabían la verdad.

Aquel chico no podía definirse como el hermano de Linka, ni mucho menos de sus demás hijas; y la razón era que ellos jamás habían tenido un hijo varón.

Ellos querían creer que solamente se trataba de un amigo que su hija había invitado a la casa. Pero el imposible parecido entre ellos y su actitud hacía uno al otro los hacía parecer hermanos gemelos que nunca se habían separado.

¿Eso era posible?

¿Acaso nunca se percataron que desde el principio siempre habían tenido un hijo?

Como intentando escapar de una paradoja, una idea llegó al señor Loud.

-"¡Lo tengo!" Levantándose de su silla y con la mirada de todos los presentes en su dirección, exclamó. –"Hoy es día de los inocentes... ahaha, Luan ahora si te superaste."

Entendiendo lo que su esposo decía, la expresión de Rita se relajó mientras reía tranquilamente.

-"Señor Loud, hoy no es primero de abril." Dijo el chico mientras señalaba con su dedo el calendario detrás de él.

Al voltearse, reconoció que tenía razón al ver que el calendario no marcaba dicho mes.

-"…Pudieron haber cambiado la fecha." Refutó.

-"Tal vez, pero teniendo en cuenta la temperatura y la hora en que salió el sol, dudo que ese sea el caso… aunque no estoy muy seguro."

Sin saber cómo responder, Lynn sr. sólo se quedó parado.

-"Señor Loud, siéntese por favor, me gustaría aprovechar el momento para pedirle un favor."

El tono de su voz no mostraba tensión, parecía saber cómo lidiar con él a pesar de jamás haberse conocido.

Sin otra salida, sólo hizo lo que el joven desconocido había sugerido.

-"Antes que nada, déjenme presentarme. Mi nombre es Lincoln Loud, al igual que Linka tengo once años y… bueno, técnicamente… soy su hijo."

* * *

 _Parte 2_

'¿Hijo?, ¿acaso él dijo que es nuestro hijo?'

Sin saber cómo reaccionar, los señores Loud se miraron el uno al otro y después de un rato se dirigieron miradas incriminatorias.

'Lynn, ¿será que tú…?' Es lo que parecían decir los ojos de la madre.

'No, no, no… además mira su pelo, el albinismo es algo de tu familia.' Respondió el padre igualmente con la mirada.

Entendiendo la situación, Lincoln se apresuró a intervenir antes de que el malentendido empeorara.

-"¡Esperen, se equivocan, no soy hijo ilegítimo de ninguno de los dos!" Al escuchar sus palabras, ambos soltaron una gran bocanada de aire mientras llevaban una mano al pecho.

-"Dije que 'técnicamente' soy su hijo, más no de ustedes."

Los señores Loud cada vez estaban más confundidos, ¿cómo alguien puede ser su hijo y no serlo al mismo tiempo?

-"Este… Lindon, ¿cierto?"

'BAM'

-"¡LINCOLN!" Interrumpió enojada Linka a su madre tras golpear la mesa con sus palmas. –"¡Su nombre es Lincoln!"

Con una expresión que decía que no aguantaba más esta situación, se levantó y girándose hacia el chico, beso su mejilla. –"Gracias por el desayuno Lincoln, de verdad estuvo delicioso."

Al verla, noto como ella hacía todo lo posible por forzar una sonrisa, pero Linka al voltearse hacia sus padres, su expresión regreso a la de antes. Rápidamente recogió su plato para dirigirse hacia la cocina, dejando a los tres atónitos.

Tras unos segundos Rita intento levantarse para ir con su hija.

-"Siéntese señora Loud." Con una seriedad en su voz, ordeno a la madre. –"No creo que Linka quiera hablar con ustedes en este momento… y sabemos muy bien el porqué."

Con un codo sobre la mesa y su mejilla recargada sobre su mano, el chico hablo con una mirada indiferente.

Fue increíble como en un instante ambos cambiaron su actitud en 180°, tanto que incluso provoco que las rodillas les temblaran.

-"Supongo que discutiremos mi situación más tarde, ahora lo más importa es su 'hija'."

Poniendo énfasis en la palabra 'hija'. Ambos padres supieron de lo que se trataba.

Sintiéndose que estaban acorralados sin importar que dijeran, Lynn sr. fue el primero en hablar.

-"Sigh… Supongo que Linka te conto lo sucedido."

-"No, yo ya sabía todo desde el principio." Respondió de manera desinteresada.

-"¿Nos estuviste espiando?" Exclamo Rita nerviosa, a lo que el peliblanco volvió a negar.

-"No era necesario, porque yo… viví la misma experiencia." Habló con ojos vacíos enfocados en los dos adultos. –"Se porque lo hicieron, incluso entendí sus razones cuando me dijeron la verdad sin que las demás se enteraran. Y al final, eso a mí no justifico nada."

Ellos no sabían nada de Lincoln, pero él parecía saber bastante. Sentían como cada palabra que los punzaba sin misericordia como agujas, no sólo se dirigían a ellos, también para alguien más.

-"Aun así, ¿por qué creyeron que echarla a la calle era la mejor opción?, acaso lidiar con una familia grande es tan aterrador para los padres, que tienen que recurrir a salidas fáciles para resolver cada problema…"

-"¡No es cierto!" Exclamo Rita enfurecida. –"Lo que hicimos estuvo mal, pero no fue fácil; en el momento en que tomamos la decisión siempre estuve aterrada. Cuando le cerramos la puerta, sentí como mi corazón se hundía al saber que había hecho lo que nunca habría deseado hacer a una de mis hijas, y lo peor es que si algo le llegaba a ocurrir… no podía imaginar en lo que haría. Durante la noche sólo pude rogar para que alguna la ayudara a entrar y así empezar a convencer a las demás que todo sólo era una mentira."

Con su mano limpio las lágrimas que comenzaban a caer de sus ojos, su esposo aprovecho para abrazarla en una muestra de apoyo.

-"Cuando escuche su voz del otro lado de la puerta a mitad de la noche, pelee con la urgencia de salir y abrazarla."

Llegando a su límite, comenzó a llorar.

-"Pero eso no deja de ser una salida fácil. Seguro, se sintieron mal, pero esperar a que alguien llegue y trate de arreglar el problema no lo hace una solución." Sin sentirse conmovido por su llanto, Lincoln habló fríamente. – "Ustedes siempre creyeron que arreglar los problemas por nuestra propia cuenta era un signo de madurez, pero esta vez lo utilizaron como excusa para no lidiar con la verdadera causa de este desastre… ustedes simplemente estaban asustados."

-"Jovencito cuida tus palabras, tú no sabes…"

-"¡Qué yo no sé!, señor Loud, ya estoy cansando de que me traten como a un ignorante. Si presume tanto entonces díganme, ¿cómo se siente ser forzado a ir a un partido bajo amenaza con un bate y luego lo describan como mala suerte sólo porque alguien no sabe perder?, ¿qué tan desesperado tiene que estar uno para que inconscientemente se coloque la soga al cuello sólo por un poco de privacidad?"

-"…"

-"No lo saben; y por eso tenían miedo. Juzgaron la situación con lo poco que conocían y decidieron dejarle el trabajo a alguien que podía saber más y terminar actuando sólo como apoyo… con todo esto, ¿aún pueden convencerme de que no eligieron la salida fácil?"

El joven peliblanco tenía razón y eso los dejo perplejos. De aquel incidente sólo sabían que Linka había mentido de ser mala suerte y sus hermanas terminaron creyendo su farsa. ¿Pero por qué había hecho tal cosa en primer lugar?

Era un error el decir que aquello no les pareció extraño, sabían muy bien que su hija siempre actuaba con un propósito.

¿Qué lograría al llamarse mala suerte?, era algo que los dejaba confundidos.

Cuando el problema se salió de control, se olvidaron de esta pregunta y sólo se enfocaron en ver la manera de arreglarlo rápidamente. Como dijo Lincoln, se asustaron al no saber qué hacer, sus hijas no escuchaban razones y sólo era cuestión de tiempo para que sus agresiones comenzaran a escalar contra Linka. Al final sólo les quedo plantear un escenario para que alguna tomara la iniciativa, aun cuando era ella quien se estaba llevando la peor parte.

-"¿La pusimos en riesgo… por nuestra ineptitud?" Se preguntó Rita mientras su cara se volvía cada vez más pálida.

-"Ahora entiendo porque junior era la más insistente sobre ese tema. Por todos los cielos, si me hubiese cuestionado mejor la situación, nada de esto habría pasado." Se lamentaba Lynn sr. mientras tapaba su rostro en vergüenza.

Ver a dos adultos en tal estado y saber que era el causante no emocionó para nada a Lincoln. Pero aquel sentimiento opresivo que guardaba en su interior desde aquel día por fin había desaparecido, su espíritu estaba en calma a pesar de que sus palabras no fueron dirigidas a sus verdaderos padres; pero ya no importaba, se sentía satisfecho.

-"¿Ahora qué van a hacer?" Pregunto Lincoln.

* * *

 _Parte 3_

No supo por cuanto tiempo había permanecido parada frente el fregadero de trastes, su mirada fija en el plato sucio y la esponja que sujetaba en sus manos.

Después de salir del comedor, lo único que quería era no estar frente a frente con aquellas dos personas; y hubiese sido así en el primer momento. Pero el esfuerzo que hizo Lincoln por prepararle el desayuno habría sido en vano si se dejaba llevar por aquel capricho de alejarse de ellos. En su lugar sólo se limitó a ignorarlos, pretender que no estaban ahí.

En su mundo sólo eran Lincoln y ella.

¿Pero de verdad estaba bien con eso?

No había duda de que Linka sentía un resentimiento hacia su familia por haberla hecho a un lado sólo por conveniencia. Cuestionándose su amor hacia ella.

Escapar y ser libre era demasiado tentador. Pero recordando la historia de Lincoln le hizo reconsiderar sus ideas una y otra vez.

'Sabía que ellas no me odiaban y sólo fui víctima de mis propias circunstancias.

Tenía la oportunidad de cambiar las cosas.'

Sus palabras se repetían en su mente una y otra vez.

¿De verdad es posible que todo esto pueda cambiar a mejor?

La actitud de Lincoln hacia su propia familia le parecía responder que sí.

¿Pero cómo?

Ella no quería esperar hasta el siguiente juego de Lynn para disfrazarse de ardilla y ser un amuleto de buena suerte por los siguientes días. Dormir a la intemperie hasta que la situación se calmara tampoco le parecía razonable.

-"…Lincoln." Hablo el nombre del chico con una voz suave.

No había nadie más con quien pudiera recurrir. Lincoln le prometió que estaría siempre con ella cuando le necesitara; y este era el momento.

Pero eso sería demasiado injusto para él.

No era demasiado difícil para Linka darse cuenta que cuando Lincoln experimento tal situación, él no recibió la ayuda, ni la consideración de otros.

Por su cuenta busco la manera de solucionar su propio error; y aun cuando el resultado no fue exactamente lo que él esperaba, se dio por satisfecho.

Sí el chico la ayudaba, ¿entonces qué habría para él?

Mordiéndose el labio, trato de pensar en una manera de salir de tal dilema; y antes de que idea alguna le llegara, escuchó pasos que se acercaban lentamente desde la entrada hacia el comedor.

Dos adultos se acercaban hacía de ella mientras las expresiones en sus rostros reflejaban tristeza y remordimiento.

Sin perder tiempo, continuo lavando el plato en su mano y al terminar se apresuró a salir del cuarto.

-"¡Linka espera!" Rogó su madre. –"Sé que estás enojada, y tienes derecho. Pero por esta vez, sólo esta vez escucha lo que tenemos que decir, por favor."

No hizo caso.

-"Dales al menos esta oportunidad." Ya estando justo en la puerta, se detuvo al escuchar la voz de Lincoln.

Instantáneamente se giró para ver como su contraparte masculina se hallaba del lado opuesto del cuarto, recargado sobre su hombro contra el marco la puerta y con una expresión tranquila en su rostro.

–"…Tal vez valga la pena."

* * *

 _Parte 4_

¿Qué es aquello que mantiene unida a una familia hasta el punto de volverse inseparables?

Tras escuchar esta pregunta, probablemente la primera respuesta que vendrá a tu mente será el 'amor'.

Sí, aquel sentimiento al cual muchos lo definen como el producto de la existencia del alma y que milagrosamente es capaz de solucionar cualquier problema en el mundo. Desde reunir a una pareja separada por el destino, hasta superar cualquier adversidad en el mayor momento crítico.

En fin, el amor logra crear lazos mutuos tan fuertes que ni la distancia y el tiempo son capaces de romperlo. ¿Pero de verdad eso es todo?

Estarían muy equivocados si solamente agregan 'confianza' a la lista. Y peor si piensan que la sangre también tiene algo que ver en esto.

¿Entonces qué es lo que acompleta la ecuación?

Muchos lo pasan desapercibido, y sólo se dan cuenta cuando un tercero se lo hace notar.

Pero este no es el caso para un cierto chico de cabello blanco quien descubrió la respuesta a pesar de no haber pisado el mundo por más de once años.

Su vida no fue fácil al estar rodeado de doce individuos bajo el mismo techo.

Aquel ajetreo sólo le atrajo problemas, al mismo tiempo que sus acciones conflictuaba a los que le rodeaba. En ocasiones reían y en otras estallaban de ira, sin embargo eso los mantenía juntos.

Por mucho tiempo intentó definir tales sucesos con una palabra. Y con esfuerzo, la descubrió.

'Aceptación'

Algo tan sencillo, pero difícil a la vez.

La aceptación atrae al amor, y ellos a su vez la unidad y la confianza.

Resulta fácil de decir, pero son pocos los que logran tal hazaña.

Conocer no sólo lo bueno de uno, también recibir con los brazos abiertos la mayoría de sus defectos es algo que no muchos estarían dispuestos a hacer.

Pero hoy, él fue testigo de una de las pocas excepciones.

-"Bien por ti, Linka." Se dijo cerrando cuidadosamente la puerta principal de la casa mientras veía la escena de una chica, quien aún con resentimiento, encontró la voluntad de perdonar a aquellos dos que la abandonaron.

-"…Parece que después de todo, si somos diferentes." se decía llevando sus manos frente a su boca para calentarlas con su aliento mientras se alejaba caminando.

En el cielo, espesas nubes de color gris se extendían hasta el horizonte mientras los fríos vientos recorrían todo el paraje a pesar de ya haber salido el sol.

Le resultaba curioso que aún con este gélido ambiente, aquella casa descrita como la más caótica, fuera tan cálida.

Todos los días gritos, peleas, explosiones, música estridente, etc.

Y aun así…

¿Por qué no pudo recibir un poco de aquella calidez también?

La espina de la envidia se incrustaba cada vez más al recordar cómo fue aquel evento para él.

El día que dentro de su improvisado cuarto, sus padres le revelaron todo lo sucedido sin omitir ningún detalle y repitiendo 'perdón' en todo momento.

Pero lejos de estar conmovido, aquella situación le resultaba ser completamente vacía.

Lincoln escucho cada una de sus palabras con atención, y fue comprensivo a sus acciones. Pero eso no le dejaba claro el por qué hacían todo esto cuando ya había pasado bastante tiempo desde aquel incidente.

Las disculpas que daban una y otra vez no se sentían como las de alguien queriendo ser perdonado, sino más bien el de querer asegurarse que él ya lo había superado sin resentimientos. Así que no tuvo más opción que disculparlos.

En ningún momento lloró, así que nadie intento consolarlo.

Al final sus padres se levantaron de su cama y con una sonrisa se retiraron sin decir más.

En ese momento, Lincoln sólo quería que alguien, quien sea, le dijera exactamente cómo debía reaccionar.

No sentía tristeza ni ira, mucho menos rencor. Pero tampoco había lugar para la felicidad.

Para él todo a su alrededor era vacío y frío.

Desde entonces sólo una vez se preguntó: '¿Habría podido ser diferente?'

Deteniéndose, giró su cabeza para ver de nuevo a aquella casa en mal estado.

Ahora conocía la respuesta.

-"Que cruel es la ironía." Se dijo sonriendo. –"Prometí ayudarla y protegerla. Me prometí que Linka jamás tendría que vivir la misma experiencia que yo..."

Pero eso no evitaría que la envidia comenzara a devorarlo por dentro.

Y si todo resulta como él anticipaba, su envidia eventualmente se convertirá en odio.

No había sorpresas. Todo lo supo desde el primer momento.

Aun así, no había nada de qué preocuparse. Eso tenía una solución.

Resignarse.

Resignarse a la idea de alcanzar su propia felicidad sólo por el bien de otra persona.

No era difícil, ya lo había hecho antes.

Nuevamente admiro la escena de una familia feliz desde el otro lado de la ventana.

Se volvió hacia la calle y retomo su caminar.

Al alejarse…

¡BAM!

La puerta principal se abrió de golpe.

-"¡LINCOLN!"

Gritó su nombre una chica de pelo blanco, quien corría frenéticamente tras de él.

-"¿Link… ¡guha!?"

Sin darle oportunidad, termino siendo derribado sobre el suelo mientras la culpable en cuestión se sentaba sobre su estómago con sus manos sujetando sus hombros.

-"¿A dónde vas, acaso piensas irte?"

Preguntaba Linka con su rostro enojado mientras sus brazos temblaban.

-"¿… Piensas… romper tu promesa?" Preguntaba con los ojos vidriosos.

Al ver el estado en que se encontraba, Lincoln sólo pudo suspirar.

'Sigh. A esta niña de verdad que le gusta llorar.'

Con su mano comenzó a acariciar su cabeza para calmarla.

-"Tranquilízate Linka, jamás rompería mi promesa contigo. Sólo quería dar una vuelta y conocer el lugar."

-"¿…Por qué no dijiste nada?"

-"No quería incomodarte al interrumpir tu momento emotivo" Sonrió Lincoln. –"Y si me escapaba, Linka tendría que lavar el resto de los platos sucios."

-"¡Ese es tu verdadero motivo!" Exclamo incrédula mientras golpeaba ligeramente su pecho.

-"Haha. Hablando en serio, sólo quería dar una vuelta. Así que si no te importa, te podrías quitar de encima; el suelo esta frío."

-"… Sólo si voy contigo."

-"Bien por mí, pero… ¿de verdad piensas salir a caminar vistiendo sólo pijama y pantuflas?"

'¡¿…?!'

Dándose cuenta de lo que traía puesto, se levantó tan rápido como su cara se sonrojaba e intento cubrir lo que pudiera con sus brazos.

-"¡Regreso a cambiarme. Lincoln si vuelves a desaparecer, entonces de verdad lo lamentarás cuando te encuentre!"

Tras declarar su advertencia, la peliblanca corrió de vuelta a su casa.

-"Como lo ordene, su majestad… ¡Espera un momento!, si va a arreglarse. ¿Cuánto tiempo tendré que esperarla aquí afuera en el frío?"

Más sabe el diablo por viejo que por diablo.

* * *

 **Saludos lectores.**

 **Se que ha pasado un tiempo desde la última publicación (ya que mi trabajo sabe muy bien como atarme las manos).**

 **Tal vez se pregunten porque el capítulo no abarco una escena de disculpa de Linka con sus padres. Al principio lo consideré, pero decidí abandonar la idea ya que se me hizo algo muy repetitivo, aburrido y tedioso.**

 **Originalmente el objetivo de la historia es el de enfocar la relación entre Lincoln y Linka (como hermanos, no un romance). Así que es poco probable que escriba escenas de disculpa.**

 **Sin más que decir, gracias.**


End file.
